New California Republic
The New California Republic '''(abbreviated to '''NCR) is a large federation of over 1,200,000 in New California with holdings in Baja, Nevada, Oregon, Arizona, and Mexico. The NCR had suffered from corruption for many years starting in 2250, after Tandi was out of office. It's the de-facto successor state to the pre-war United States of America and is one of the last bastions of old world ideals still in practice in the post-war wasteland. After annexing the Mojave Wasteland, the NCR grew in size and became a regional superpower. History Origins and Foundation The New California Republic originates back in the old former state of California where most of the survivors living in Vault 15 abandoned the vault all together and went out into the wasteland in order to rebuild society. After the survivng remnants escaped, they managed to establish a new settlement known as Shady Sands and were under the leadership of Aradesh with the assistance of the mysterious Vault Dweller. Under the leadership of Aradesh, the community prospered and began establishing trade routes with other settlements and convinced more survivors and their lands to merge with their own. In the year 2186, Shady Sands was renamed into the New California Republic and was lead by a trial council who worked hard to create a constitution for the new nation. By the year 2189, the New California Republic was elected into existance as a democratic federation and started out as an alliance of five states; Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, the Hub, and Dayglow. Shady Sands was renamed after the NCR's first president to Aradesh and became the new capital city of the NCR. By the standards of the post-nuclear wasteland, the NCR was a paragon of economic success and good ethical character which made it stand out from the rest of the post-war factions and nation states. The NCR also had a stable government, successful implementation of pre-war ideals, and a democratic constitution supported by a strong and stable physical security force. As a result, the NCR's population is able to enjoy the luxury of peace, freedom, and protection while the rest of the Mojave Wasteland is guided purely by anarchy and barbarism. After a while however, the NCR began to expand further seeking to become a new nation. Expansion to the South From 2189 until 2196, Aradesh lead the NCR as its first president but died by 2196 and was eventually succeeded by his daughter, Tandi who was elected as the second president of the NCR by the ruling council. Under Tandi's leadership, the NCR would go out and expand across the wasteland annexing more territory into their own and growing all over former Califonria which was later renamed New California due to the heavy presence of the NCR. The city of Junktown would eventually merge with Shady Sands and the NCR got a vast supply of brahmin which helped provide food to its people. In 2241, the NCR would run into problems from a gang known as the New Khans and would run a propaganda campaign in order to convince citizens of the NCR to enlist in its military and fight back against the raiders. A conflict soon broke out between the two factions and the NCR came out on top as victorious and the New Khans fled into the countryside believing that they've been beaten because they were too weak and work to become stronger. Conflicts with the Enclave The NCR began to expand further and had multiple holdings and territories up north which put them in close contact with the Enclave. At first, the NCR left the Enclave alone and vise versa and instead allowed the Enclave to conduct their own operations but, the latter was at war with the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR was allied with the Brotherhood. In the year 2248, the Enclave had launched offenisve operations against the NCR sparking a war between the two factions the same day. The Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel joined the fight on the side of the NCR due to the Brotherhood's ongoing war against the Enclave and their combined forces managed to push back the Enclave. In 2251, a joint NCR-Brotherhood offensive was launched in Navarro which ended in a decisive victory for the NCR and the Brotherhood with the Enclave severly crippled and forced to retreat. The war ended with the collapse of the Enclave regional forces by 2253. Discovering the Legion Sometime in 2273, the NCR first came into contact with Caesar's Legion, an autocratic traditionalist slaver society, when NCR troops came across Sterling being tortured by legionnaires and was saved. The legion however, was a minor issue as the republic was too busy dealing with the Mojave Brotherhood Chapter which continued hostilities with the NCR despite the treaty in 2246. Aaron Kimball became president in 2273 and Edward Sallows and his legion were ignored which gave them the opportunity to grow and expand across the Mojave Wasteland. Conflicts with the Brotherhood Sometime after the end of the NCR-Enclave War in 2253, the Mojave Brotherhood and the NCR had retained a stable relationship, until 2258 when tensions rose over the possession and usage of advanced pre-war technology. The NCR had stated that the technology, mainly power armor and other energy and pre-war military weapons, were found in their territory and thus belong to them, while the Brotherhood stated that the technology was also founded in their territories and that they deserve to posses the technology because of an agreement signed by the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel in 2253 at the end of the war with the Enclave. Neither side could negotiate an agreeable settlement, and war broke out by November. While the Mojave Brotherhood had the initial uperhand, the NCR far more soldiers than the Brotherhood and their vast numbers combined with their armored and mechanized divisions decimated the Brotherhood forced from the late 2260s to early 2270s and by the time the NCR-Legion War had started, over half of the Mojave Brotherhood Chapter was wiped out and the survivors were pinned down in the Lost Hills bunker, cut off and isolated from the rest of the Brotherhood and the Mojave Wasteland. States and Territories Shady Sands *Capital: Aradesh (Formerly known as NCR City and Shady Sands) *Other Major Settlements: King's Canyon, Bishop *2300 Population: 114,000 The State of Shady Sands is home to Aradesh (formerly known as New California City and Shady Sands), located just west of the former Nevada State Line, located near the foot of the White Mountains, where a stream sourced from snowmelt in the high mountains provides a source of water in the desert region. The town, founded by former Dwellers of Vault 15, expanded following the founding of the NCR, and became one of the first newly-founded (i.e. not built on the remains of pre-war cities) settlements in the region to have power, indoor plumbing, and other amenities common in the pre-war period. By 2241, the city was the largest in New California, with 50,000 inhabitants, and by 2300 the population had doubled to over 100,000. Aradesh was initially a town based primarily on brahmin raising, however, the economy eventually diversified, with logging in the surviving forests of the White Mountains and Sierra Nevada, as well as manufacturing, most notably New California Armory after the the NCR Industrial Revival. In addition to New California City itself, the State of New California includes much of surrounding area which was formerly part of the states of California and Nevada, however, as much of the region is desert, the only other major settlements in the region in pre-war town of Bishop, as well as the settlement of Kings Canyon, located in a pre-war National Park in the Sierra Nevada Mountains in the SE corner of the state. The Sierras in Shady Sands are home to Giant Sequoia trees which survived the Great War. These trees are considered symbols of the NCR, standing tall in spite of the nuclear armageddon (as referenced in President Aaron Kimball's Hoover Dam Speech in 2281), and cutting of a live Sequoia tree is prohibited under NCR law. The area bordered on the northwest by the state of Colorado and the southwest by is the state of Shady Sands is an NCR military-controlled restricted zone (later joint Mojave Brotherhood-NCR after the Treaty of Lost Hills), consisting of the Divide Restricted Zone, Big Mountain Restricted Zone, and Sierra Madre Restricted Zone, three large pre-war military sites that continue to be heavily contaminated with radiation, experimental chemical weapons, and hostile automatic systems and mutated wildlife. Los Angeles *Capital: Los Angeles (AKA "Boneyard") *Other Major Settlements: New Adytum, Riverside, Palm Springs, San Bernardino, Whittier Thousand Oaks, Oxnard, Avalon/Catalina. *2300 Population: 330,000 The state of Los Angeles, also known as "The Boneyard" after the steel "skeletons" of the ruins skyscrapers consists mostly of the area surrounding the former city of Los Angeles and surrounding LA County. Most of the central city is ruined, with the main inhabited areas being located along the outskirts of the pre-war city. The postwar city referred to as "Los Angeles" is located east of downtown, near what was the suburbs of East Los Angeles and Commerce. Los Angeles is often considered the birthplace of the NCR industrial revival, being the headquarters of corporations running out of pre-war factories, including Republic Steel and The Gun Runners. While NCR City is considered the largest single city in the NCR, Los Angeles is the most populous state, with approximated 330,000 people by 2300, as many of the population is mostly divided between the former suburbs of the pre-war city, which are considered separate settlements. The Hub *Capital: The Hub *2300 Population: 49,000 The Hub is named for the city founded on top of the ruins of the city of Barstow, near an oasis, which became a major trading hub at the confluence of many pre-war roads across the desert. As the state is mostly desert unsuited to agriculture, there are few settlements in the area apart from the Hub, which was home to 40,000 people as of 2300, the vast majority of the population of the state. The state is also home to NCR military facilities built on the pre-war Edwards Air Force Base and China Lake Naval Weapons Station. Maxson (to 2282) *Capital: Maxson (formerly Lost Hills) *Major Settlements: Steelport, San Luis Obispo *2282 Population: 45,000 *2300 (under Brotherhood Control) Population: 130,000 (including parts of former southern San Francisco). The State of Maxson was formerly a piece of land given the Brotherhood of Steel in exchange for their assistance in the NCR-Enclave War, which included a small portion of the Central Valley, including the town of Lost Hills (later renamed Maxson) and the associated bunker in the mountains to the west, as well as the Pacific Coast Ranges from Avila Beach to just south of Monterrey. Included the shoreline is Steelport, the base of the Brotherhoods relatively small naval fleet on the West Coast, located one Morro Bay, the barrier island of which was partially removed and the bay dredged to allow for larger ships. The largest city is San Luis Obispo, located on top of the ruins of a pre-war city of the same name. During the NCR-Brotherhood War, in spite of initial successes such as the raid on Redding, the Brotherhood was steadily pushed by the the superior numbers of infantry, as well as the increasing number of recovered pre-war armored vehicles and aircraft of the NCR. By 2282, the NCR had taken the cities of Steelport, Lost Hills, and San Luis Obispo, but were not able to dislodge the Brotherhood of from the pre-war bunkers in the mountains, most notably the one west of Lost Hills. In spite of this, Maxson was considered an NCR territory by 2282, and parts of it were even added to the state of San Francisco. In 2282, the Brotherhood, realizing victory was impossible against such odds, made peace with the NCR with the signing of the Treaty of Lost Hills. With the treaty, the NCR returned most of the captured territory the Brotherhood of Steel in exchange for the return of all gold that was captured (rather than destroyed) in the Redding raid, and agreed to the division of unclaimed technology in the wastes. Dayglow *Capital: Dayglow *Major Settlements: Calexico, El Centro, Salton, Brawley, Oceanside *2300 Population: 230,000 The state of Dayglow, named for the city founded in the ruins of San Diego, includes the remains of an Old West Tek facility which was a major source of military technology, collected by a number of ghoul contractors, making the city rather prosperous. After the NCR industrial revival, the small groups of scavengers and refurbishers gradually began mass-producing simple items using parts taken from pre-war factories, with products manufactured gradually becoming more complex. By 2300, Dayglow would become one of the four main industrial centers of the NCR, along with Los Angeles, San Francisco, and NCR City. The state also includes the Imperial Valley, which while not the prime agricultural land it once was, still has some working water wells, as well as multiple water canals, allowing significant amounts of farming near the canals. Several important pre-war canals are still used to bring water from the Colorado River across the deserts to the West Coast. San Francisco *Capital: San Francisco *Major Settlements: Oakland, Berkeley, Richmond, San Jose, Concord, San Mateo, Fremont, Stockton, Sacramento, Modesto, Monterrey *2300 Population: 320,000 San Fransisco is the second-largest NCR state after Los Angeles, as well as the largest in land area, including the San Francisco and Monterrey Bays, as well the portion of Central Valley north of the Mariposa Restricted Area. Economically speaking, the area around the bay saw the rise of new industry by 2300 after the NCR industrial revival, while the area of the Central Valley is, along with the state of South Valley, the main agricultural area of the NCR. The Ports of Monterrey, Oakland, and San Francisco are among the busiest seaports in the NCR, for both fishing and trade. Darkwater *Capital: Junktown *Other Major Settlements: Ridgecrest *2300 Population: 95,000 Formerly part of the state of Shady Sands, Darkwater was separated from Shady Sands in 2283. The State of Darkwater, named for the surname of the man who founded the city of Junktown, separated after the state reached a population of 75,000 people, divided between Junktown and the pre-war town of Ridgecrest. Junktown is particularly notable as it was founded after the Great War and constructed with scrap metal. While brick and more regular steel buildings would replace some structures after the NCR industrial revival, many structures constructed of cinderblocks and scrap metal remain. These buildings may be up to six stories tall, each built at a different time and stacked haphazardly as the need for space expanded. The cities of Junktown and Ridgecrest are along a major trading route, where they serve as a trading post and point for caravanners to stock up on food and water This is the primary economy of the area, which is a desert region which supports little agriculture. There is, however, some logging and agriculture in the Sierra Nevada, the very southern tip of which reaches the northernmost parts of the state. South Valley *Capital: Fresno *Other Major Settlements: Necropolis (Former Bakersfield), Tulare, Porterville, Visalia, Hanford, Delano *2300 population: 85,000 The NCR state of South Valley consists of the part of the Central Valley south of the Mariposa Restricted Area, with the capital in the city of Fresno, which survived the nuclear annihilation that claimed Bakersfield, now known as Necropolis, a city inhabited by a group of Ghouls from Vault 12, which was designed with a flawed door in one of Vault-Tec's nefarious experiments. By the 2100s, however, radiation levels had decreased enough to allow agriculture in the area, and by 2300, had become one of the most prosperous agricultural areas in the NCR. Many of the pre-war cities in the valley are still inhabited, albeit at a fraction of their former populations. The Mariposa Restricted Zone, located in the northern part of South Valley and part of the southeastern part of San Francisco is a military-controlled quarantine zone around the former Mariposa Military Base, while the risk of release of FEV from the site is minimal, the quarantine zone remains in place to ensure that no samples of the virus ever leave the sealed bunker. Redding *Capital: Redding *2300 Population: 32,000 *Major Settlements: Modoc The state of Redding is located around the pre-war city of Redding, which was distant enough from major cities or military bases to survive intact. The region is highly mountainous, being located in the southern Cascade Range and Klamath Mountains, with few settlements, but is very wealthy, as pre-war gold mines continued to yield gold after mining resumed after the founding of the NCR. This made it an a target for the Brotherhood of Steel in their war with the NCR. While the raid caused severe economic damage due to the destruction of much of the gold reserves, the Brotherhood could not hold the city and were pushed back by NCR military forces, allowing mining to resume. The area also is home to logging operations in the highly wooded mountains, as well as sulfur mining used for making gunpowder in the nearby Lassen and Lava Beds volcanic areas, and "fungus farming"- the growing of glowing fungus used to make medicines such as Rad-Away in the lava tube caves of the Lava Beds. Navarro * Capital: Navarro * Population: 1,200 (Excluding military personnel) As a former outpost for the Enclave, Navarro serves as a “Military City” for the NCR. Rations and various military supplies are stored in Navarro, as well as the NCR’s small Vertibird fleet. It is rumoured that the NCR’s Bear Force One, used as a transport by the NCR’s President, as kept here. Over the years, Navarro has become the home of several important families of military personnel operating in the region. Also being a treasure trove a technological documents and schematics, the NCR has rumaged through Navarro, still doing so in search of important (and intact) papers and blueprints. Klamath *Capital: Klamath Falls *Population: 34,000 The State of Klamath is actually located east of the Klamath Mountains, being named for the city of Klamath Falls. The state includes parts of what was formerly northern California and southern Oregon. The state's population is concentrated in the capital of Klamath Falls, and the surrounding mountains are sites of mining and logging operations. The highway running north also serves as a trade route with the Republic of Cascadia, though it sees less traffic than Interstate 5 through Arroyo as it leads to the less populated area eastern provinces of Cascadia. One famous landmark located on the southern border of Klamath is Mount Shasta, a high volcano over 14,000 feet above sea level. Arroyo *Capital: New Arroyo *Population: 42,000 *Major Settlements: Crescent City, Grant's Pass The State of Arroyo is located in what was once northern California and southern Oregon. The main population center in the area is New Arroyo, a city founded by the mysterious figure known as "The Vault Dweller" that rose from a small village to a major city thanks to the efforts of a figure known as "The Chosen One". The state of Arroyo is highly mountainous, located on the west side of the Klamath Mountains. Primary economic activities include trade, primarily with the Republic of Cascadia to the north, as well as logging and fishing out of the small port of Crescent City. Colorado *Capital: Needles *Major Settlements: Fort Mohave, Lake Havasu, Bullhead City, Kingman (post-2284) *2300 Population: 32,000 The NCR State of Colorado, not to be mistaken for former US state of the same name, is located south of the Mojave Region and north of Dayglow, along the Colorado River, with the capital in Needles. The state is located mostly on the west side of the River, but includes pre-war cities of Fort Mohave, Lake Havasu, and Bullhead City. The old pre-war highway, Interstate 40 still an important trade route, runs through the state. Much of Colorado is desert, with residents concentrated in a few towns, mostly along the river, where some agriculture is possible, though the area is primarily a trading post for caravans along I-40. The area bordered on the northwest by the state of Shady Sand and the west by the state of Los Angeles. To the east is an NCR military-controlled restricted zone (later joint Mojave Brotherhood-NCR after the Treaty of Lost Hills), consisting of the Divide Restricted Zone, Big Mountain Restricted Zone, and Sierra Madre Restricted Zone, three large pre-war military sites that continue to be heavily contaminated with radiation, experimental chemical weapons, hostile automatic systems and mutated wildlife. After Caesar's Legion arrived in the area in the 2270s, the cities of Havasu and Bullhead City were attacked by the Legion, and the small garrison forces were either killed or forced to retreat. In 2282, the NCR retook those cities during the early stages of the NCR Arizona Offensive. After Kingman was taken from the Legion, it fell under NCR control and was officially incorporated into the state of Colorado in 2284. Sierra *Capital: Truckee *Other Major Settlements: New Reno, Tahoe, Carson City The State of Sierra is one of the largest states in the NCR, consisting of the northern Sierra Nevada Mountains. The state initially only extended as far as the eastern foot of the Sierras until 2282. When Caesar's Legion advanced as far north as Carson City immediately to the south, the NCR moved in and annexed the city of New Reno in 2282. While the city is in theory under NCR law, their grip is tenuous at best, and the Wright and Van Graff families still retain considerable power, and the city is notorious as the most corrupt in the NCR, and for being a hotbed for crime. As such, the state capital remains located in the city of Truckee, located along a major mountain pass over Lake Tahoe. The economy of the state consists mainly of logging with some agriculture, as well as tourism by those wealthy enough to afford such as luxury, in both the seedy hive of gambling, prostitution, and chems that is New Reno and the more reputable Yosemite Valley, a region of wilderness minimally touched by the war of 2077. The state of Sierra is also home to multiple dams that provide water to San Francisco and the Central Valley. Vault City *Capital: Vault City *Other Major Settlements: Winnemucca, Lovelock, Gecko, Broken Hills *2300 Population: 8,200 Vault City was formerly an independent, technologically advanced, highly insular city-state ruled by an authoritarian Citizen's Council, led by the First Citizen. In 2252, after the new First Citizen Richard McClure realized their well-armed, but very small militia force could not defend against the growing threat of raider gangs such as the 80s. The NCR took over the town and deployed NCR forces to assist the city. While some welcomed these troops, many of the prejudiced locals criticized them as an occupying military force. In order to gain the protection of the NCR, Vault City was forced to undergo radical changes in government, including the abolition of slavery (while they were known as "servants" in the city, Vault city was home to at least 200 slaves. While some were criminals, many were bought from slavers), the end of the caste system, with all "courtyard residents" and former "servants" being granted the rights of full citizens of the NCR, and loosening of the restrictions on entry to the city by wasteland visitors. While they remain part of the NCR and abide by its laws, Vault City proper remains the most conservative city in the Republic, with many of the population remaining suspicious of outsiders, and some remain resentful of the NCR takeover. As of 2300, in spite of being the state capital, Vault City had only 368 residents. The area around Vault City, including the towns of Gecko and Broken Hills were later integrated into the state of Vault City. As a border state, the area remained only partially under NCR control until the 2280s, with attacks by the 80s and later Caesar's Legion being frequent. During the 2280s, a number of 80s strongholds north of Vault City, including Lovelock and Winnemucca were captured and added to the state during the NCR-80s War. Nonetheless, Vault City remains the smallest state in terms of population, with only 8200 people. Baja *Capital: Mexicali *Other Major Settlements: Tijuana, Yuma, Ensenada *2300 Population: 140,000 The NCR state of Baja consists of the northern part of the former Mexican state of Baja California, as well as a small piece of the former US state of Arizona, namely the city of Yuma, home to an NCR Army base based off a pre-war military facility, which guards the eastern edge of NCR territory. The region is notable for being part of the only NCR state where Spanish is the majority spoken language. The largest cities are the capital, Mexicali, as well as Tijuana, Yuma, and the port of Ensenada. The primary economy of the region is from fishing off the Pacific coast, with little agricultural land in the state, which is mostly mountains and desert. After the NCR industrial revival, some pre-war industrial facilities in the cities were revived as well. Government The New California Republic is a democratic federation being modeled from the pre-war United States government. The government is divided into the executive, legislative, and judicial branches like the former American government and the head of state and government is the president who acts as the nation's leader. Congress is the legislative branch of the government and beneath it is the Senate and House of Representatives and Congressmen often use a variety of titles such as Councilor, Counselor, Councilman and Senator. The executive branch is the Republic Council which is headed by both the President and Vice-President and the Supreme Court is the judicial branch of the NCR government. List of Presidents * Aradesh (2189-2196) * Tandi (2196-2248) * Joanna Tibbet (2248-2253) * Wendell Peterson (2253-2273) * Aaron Kimball (2273-2283) * James Henderson (2283-onwards) Rights and Freedoms The NCR Bill of Rights is highly based on the Bill of Rights in the pre-war United States Constitution, and guarantees many of the same rights and freedoms found in the US Constitution to NCR Citizens, including: *Freedom of speech, press, assembly, and religion. Strict separation of church and state. *The right to bear arms for self-defense, though settlements are permitted to make reasonable restrictions, such as prohibiting open carrying of weapons (weapons not holstered or slung over the shoulder) within city limits, as well as restricting possession of certain weapon types (such as explosives) within city limits. *The right to a speedy trial by jury, as well as protection of unreasonable searches and seizures, and protections against self-incrimination and double jeopardy. *Slavery and involuntary servitude are prohibited except as a sentence for a crime handed out by a court of law (i.e. prison work crews). *Powers and responsibilities not given to federal government are given to the states and individual settlements instead. Important Federal Legislation *'Mercenaries and Militias Act of 2203:' Restricts settlement militias to the defense of settlements and regions against raiders, mutants, slavers, and hostile factions. Militias are not permitted to engage in offensive operations. Destruction of raider outposts is the responsibility of NCR military or police forces. Mercenaries based in the NCR are only permitted to serve as armed security and caravan guards within NCR territory, though they may engage in operations outside of NCR territory that do not threaten NCR citizens or property. Any actions by miltias or mercenaries in violation of these laws are subject to criminal prosecution. *'Natural Resources and Heritage Act of 2219:' Creates the New California Republic Office of Resources and Energy, and tasks it with regulating extraction and utilization of natural resources, including mineral resources, petroleum, and water resources in the NCR. Among the laws established are restrictions on the disposal of nuclear waste where they may contaminate water sources, standards for water settlement water purifiers, and regulations for mining and oil drilling, as well as the harvesting of surviving trees. The law also prohibits the destruction certain natural symbols of the NCR, most notably prohibiting the harvesting of any live sequoia or redwood tree, as well as the killing of any "minimally mutated" (i.e. the least Yao Guai-ish) grizzly bear except in self-defense. *'Presidential Term Amendment Act of 2249:' Officially imposes term limits to the office of the Presidency following Tandi's death in 2248 which was the official end of her time as President of the NCR. The bill was passed by both the House and the Senate and was approaved by the Republic Council and President Tibbet. Term limits were now at four, the same in the pre-war United States, and all of which had to be won in a general election. Each term now lasts five years at most and a president can only serve a maximum of twenty years in office. *'Enclave Wartime Amnesty Act of 2282:' Officially grants amnesty to the Enclave Remnants and pardons the surviving Enclave personnel from the NCR-Enclave War of all accused war crimes commited during the conflict between the two sides. The bill had allowed the Enclave Remnants to come out of hiding and brought an end to the Enclave Wartime Trials which saw many surviving Enclave personnel from the war detained and/or executed on charges of war crimes and other atrocities commited against the NCR during the war. With the bill, amnesty was given to the remnants and Enclave personnel fought alongside the NCR and other allied factions during their offensive into Arizona sometime in the spring of 2282. Government Offices The Government Offices of the NCR are an extension of the Executive Branch of Government, tasked with enforcing and carrying out the various laws of the New California Republic, being roughly analogous with Executive Departments of the pre-war United States. Office of Defense Oversees the national security of the NCR, includes the New California Republic Defense Forces as well as some civilian employees involved in oversight of the military. Office of Justice Charged with the enforcement of the law within the NCR, including the regulation of various local police forces, sheriff's departments, town guards, and militias, as well as operating the NCR's Federal Law Enforcement services, most notably the NCR Marshals Service and the NCR Correctional Service. Office of Science and Industry Tasked with conducting scientific research for the advancement of technology and the improvement of infrastructure in the New California Republic, as well as regulating scientific research by private organizations with the borders of the Republic. The organization works closely with the Office of Resources and Energy and Office of Transportation and Infrastructure, and previously worked closely with the Followers of the Apocalypse charitable organization until a rift between the philosophies of the two organizations ended that relationship. Office of Resources and Energy The Office of Resources and Energy are charged with regulating the use and preventing the overuse, destruction, or pollution of natural resources, including water, mineral resources, agricultural land, and forest resources in the NCR, etc. Works closely with the Office of Science and Industry, as well as the Office of Health and Safety, the partnership with the latter being mostly with regard to water purity standards. Office of Health and Safety The Office of Health and Safety is charged with promoting the health and safety of civilians in the NCR, a task which includes roles as diverse as maintaining the NCR Health Service, setting standards for medical licensing, and setting standards for industrial safety and water and food purity. The OHS works closely with the Office of Resources and Energy in maintaining water quality standards and the Office of Education in setting the requirements for a medical license. The OHS also works closely with the charitable organization, the Followers of the Apocalypse. Office of Education Sets standards for education in the NCR, including both basic education and higher education, setting up both primary schools and the various campuses of the University of New California. The OE works closely with the Followers of the Apocalypse, as well as the OHS in setting standards for granting medical licenses, which are granted along with the completion of a medical degree at the University of New California, an institution jointly operated by the NCR and Followers. Office of Transportation and Infrastructure Tasked with the maintenance of transportation and infrastructure systems, including roads, railways, shipping canals, harbors, water and sewer systems, dams, electrical grids, and other infrastructure within the NCR. Among the largest branches is the Bureau of Infrastructure Maintenance, charged with the construction and maintenance of infrastructure, and the NCR Rail Service, charged with running and maintaining freight and passenger rail lines. The OTI also contains the registry for ships and the few aircraft in civilian hands in the NCR. The OTI works closely with the Office of Science and Technology on many of its projects. Office of Foreign Affairs Tasked with maintaining relations and embassies with various other states. Services and Standard of Living Thanks to its more organized and advanced society, NCR has a much higher life expectency and standard of living than the untamed wasteland. The NCR government has programs to assist local governments in providing services such as water, electricity, and sanitation to communities, however, these services are still most commonly found in cities and other large settlements. *'Electricity': Electricity is relatively common in the NCR in comparison to the outside wasteland, as functional microfusion generators remain relatively common, and often the source of power for smaller settlements of less than 200 persons, sometimes along with improvised wind turbines. In larger cities and settlements built around Vaults, pre-war power plants may remain in or have been restored to operating order, with such sites often being fusion power, but sometimes utilizing wind or solar energy as well. Large post-war cities such as NCR City and Junktown are powered by banks of smaller fusion reactors or reactors constructed from components taken from fusion power plants or Vaults or other pre-war bunkers. *'Water:' Water is one of the most valuable resources in the post-war wasteland, with the bottlecap currency being based primarily on the value of purified water. In the NCR, water is more commonly available than in many other parts of the wastes, with large and even smaller pre-war cities often having restored indoor plumbing systems, and such systems have even been added to some large post-war cities such as NCR City and Junktown. In these settlements, large-scale water purification systems based on or restored from pre-war designs provide clean water to the populace, or else water is drawn from aquifer layers with little or no radiation. In some smaller settlements, however, water may be drawn from more simple wells, cisterns, or bodies of water and run through smaller purifiers. While the NCR sets standards for water purifiers and has regulation prohibiting disposal of nuclear, toxic, or biological wastes near water supplies, these are extremely difficult to enforce outside of major cities, and more remote regions generally less healthy because of it. *'Sanitation:' Many major cities in the NCR possess pre-war sewer systems which have been restored to some degree. In large cities such as NCR City, Los Angeles and San Francisco, treatment plants have been restored or built, while in others, the treatments plants are only partially operational, with only systems that require minimal maintenance, such as settling basins and filters made from layers of gravel, sand, and charcoal. In smaller settlements and more remote regions, wastewater is commonly released directly into streams, rivers, or the ocean, and the most remote settlements may still rely on primitive outhouses. While water purifiers can remove contaminates from the water as well as radiation, disease rates are nonetheless higher and life expectencies lower in remote areas with poor sewage treatment. Nonetheless, sanitation is at a much higher standard than elsewhere in the wasteland, contributing highly to higher life expectancy the NCR. Relatively little refuse is thrown away in NCR settlements, particularly those in more remote areas- empty tin cans and bottles are re-used as containers, broken metal tools are often re-forged into new ones, and food waste is fed to domestic animals or composted and used as fertilizer. What little waste is generated is often thrown into dump sites, sometimes placed in pre-war landfills, or else burned. Major cities in the NCR do employ workers to clean up refuse in the streets, whether simply dropped their or intentionally placed out for scheduled collection, and have public refuse containers for disposal. After the NCR industrial revival, re-activated steel mills such as Republic Steel will buy scrap metal to be melted down for new uses. *'Medicine: '''The NCR uses a pre-war system of universal healthcare as its main for healthcare to all of its citizens. Because the government funds these epxenses, citizens can acquire the needed care and the government is responsible for the transportation and distribution of medicine to the general populace. Due to the useage of pre-war sewer systems along with other treatment plants, the NCR population is generally healthier and pre-war knowledge nad techniques are used to create medicine both from pre-war times and brand new post-war era forms of medicine which emerged after the industrial revolution had tooken place. Healthcare is generally oversean by the New California Health Services, the agency responsible for healthcare, and provides the needed healthcare to all NCR citizens. Care is generally handed towards those in the cities the most and there's great pressure when it comes to treating those out in the settlements. *'Education: 'Education is a garunteed right in the NCR and its system is structured around pre-war education systems like those in the United States and Canada. Education is unique and the highest quality in all of the Mojave Wasteland as the NCR grants education to all citizens regardless of race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, and even species as ghouls are enrolled in NCR schools alongside humans. The New California Office of Education is in charge of educating the citizens of the NCR and providing needed learning materials to the general public. Because of the resources and emphasis on education to help rebuild society, education in the NCR is the highest in the entire wasteland due to their being little to no biases towards nor restrictions on those seeking it and has attracted many from across the wasteland to seek education in the NCR leading to high rates of immigration. *'Communications: '''During its early days, communications was very fragile and weak due to the small size of the NCR during its foundation, but the issue would be resolved and communications would rise drastically during the expansion years of the NCR. During the wars against both the Enclave and later the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, the NCR acquired many of thanks of their technologies and resources, including advanced communication arrays and devices. These devices were originally used for military usage, but after more were acquired from victories against the Legion and the signing of the Treaty of Lost Hills, plans to create more were acquired and thanks to the industrial revival, the NCR has one of the strongest communication arrays in the entire wasteland and can now afford to use them for civilian usage. In addition to radio communications, some larger settlements have even set up short-range television transmitters, providing broadcast television for the first time in over a century, however, the reach of this communications method is much more limited, as working television sets are not particularly common, and transmitters are only active in the Aradesh, Dayglow, Hub, Los Angeles, and San Francisco area, meaning that in most of the NCR, working TVs are useful only when connected to a holotape player. Demographics The New California Republic takes a census every ten years similar to the pre-war United States. While efforts are made to count all citizens of the Republic, census officials do not always reach more remote areas, and squatters living near the border regions are not typically counted. For this reason, the actual population of the Republic may be tens of thousands of people larger than the official estimates. As for 2270, the Republic was home to 700,000 people, and in 2280, that number was approaching one million. By 2300, the NCR was home to 1.2 million residents. In post-war demographics, the term "race" is usually used to differentiate between minimally mutated humans and mutants such as ghouls and super mutants. Officially, however, as the NCR views mutants as human and equal citizens, the census uses the term "mutation status", and the census respondents may select between "minimally mutated", "radiation mutant/'ghoul'", "FEV mutant/'super mutant'", and "other/unknown", though the latter is very rarely used. As of 2300, the population of the NCR was 73% minimally mutated, 24% ghouls, and 4% FEV mutants. The unknown/other" category is negligible in number, making up less the 3000 respondents. In terms of ethnicity, exact numbers are not tracked, though the NCR is, like pre-war California, highly ethically diverse. The majority of NCR residents use English as their primary language when at home, though about 14% speak Spanish, mostly in the state of Baja. Economy Like most post-war nations, the NCR's economy is mostly agricultural, over 60% of NCR citizens are farmers or ranchers, however, that number has been dropping dramatically since the Industrial Revival starting in the 2240s and 2250s, a period when over 80% of the citizens were farmers or ranchers, with growing numbers working in refurbished factories owned by companies such as The Gun Runners, Republic Steel, and United Reclamation. As of 2270, the NCR had achieved Stage 2 of the Industrial Revival, reaching Stage 3 by the early 2300s. While scavenging remains relatively common, NCR citizens who make a living purely by scavenging is increasingly rare, and as more valuable salvage is claimed by corporations, the government, or simply rival scavengers, the profession is slowly dying out. As for Military ''Main Article: New California Republic Defense Force '' Category:Groups Category:Post-War Countries Category:New California Republic Category:Post-War Factions